


Decisions, Decisions

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil Outbreak [17]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Sex, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The struggle to get the Daylight is in hand. What happens when they get split up? Will they survive and escape? Pairing include: George/Cindy and Alyssa/Yoko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. George and Cindy: No Hope or Hope?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [End of the Road](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/214480) by QueenTakhsis. 



> I do not own Resident Evil or it characters. 
> 
> Pairings: George Hamilton/Cindy Lennox, Yoko Suzuki/Alyssa Ashcroft
> 
> Warnings: M/F, F/F, Violence, angst, language, spoilers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When left behind, George and Cindy had a choice: either escape or die.

**October 1, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

**George's POV**

The others were gone. Only me and Cindy are left. All the others had been with us until only a few minutes ago. Has it only been a few minutes? It seems like it was hours ago. Guess I should go back and tell you what happened just a bit ago. 

All 8 of us managed to get the P-Base and V-Poison that we need to make the Daylight vaccine, the cure that my friend said. After that, we needed the T-Blood. Suddenly, when we were at the entrance, Thanatos appeared. We tried to fire our weapons at the monster, but somehow, it dodged our bullets. It had something on his neck anyway. 

So we ran and it chased us into two rooms. One of us managed to shock it and it fell down. 

"Look! There's the last ingredient!" Cindy said, picking the T-Blood up. 

"I got an idea! Take the T-Blood and get the hell out of here!" I said. "We can't kill it! Me and her will meet you later!" 

Then, Thanatos got up and roared. It was a bad timing, too. Mark was ordering everyone into the door and asked, "What about you and Cindy?"

"Don't worry. We'll meet you guys later!" I yelled. "Just go!" 

He nooded and walked into the door. 

"There's no time! We have to run!" She said, as she grabbed my hand and the two of us were out the door before it could attack us. I didn't know how we managed to avoid the monster. Everything was a blur as we ran through the university. The creature followed us for quite a while, but we soon couldn't hear it behind us and we somehow found ourselves in the room where we had found the jewel. We huddled together between the shelves, holding on for dear life.

"Everyone is...gone...I hope the others will create the Daylight though..." Cindy whispered softly against my neck, I nodded slowly, wrapping my arm tighter against her as I tried to tell her what we should do now.

"Cindy..." I finally managed to whisper, she pulled back to look at me and I swallowed hard. "We can't die here and we need to survive. But...we need to reunite the others..."

"Y-yes. We have to." She said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "There's just...one thing I want to do in case we die..." She whispered something in my ear and I gasped. She wants to make love with me and I truly love her. My eyes went wide at her suggestion, but despite the circumstances, I found myself willing to do this. 

"Alright..." I said softly, stroking her face gently. "We're possibly going to die if we don't make it out, so let's make our last few minutes happy, shall we?" I pulled her into my arms and kissed her sweetly, letting my hands roam over her back. Our clothes were discarded quickly. She was beautiful, unlike my ex-wife. I stroked my hands lightly over her naked flesh and positioned my penis at her vagina. With one quick thrust, I was fully inside her. She gasped slightly at the pain and I kissed her neck softly, letting my hand play with her breast as my tongue traced patterns on her flesh. 

Once Cindy was comfortable, I took her gently and slowly. I could feel her body tensing in anticipation and quickened my movements, wanting to finish at the same time as her. As our orgasm came, my lips captured her own and I kissed her passionately. 

Once our orgasm ended, we got redressed and asked myself, why I didn't do this to her earlier? I truly love her. 

And when I get out of this city alive with the Daylight, I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her. 

"Come on, we have reunite the others...." I said. 

And then we exited the room and went into the elevator at the other room. Then we were reunited by the others. 

I should be happy that we didn't die, but now it's not the time. I have to escaped with her....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I would make them kill themselves, but since I'm a fan of this couple, I decided to not do that. It will be sad. 
> 
> And sorry for the short sex scene. I have to write this scene as I could.
> 
> Anyway, next up is Yoko and Alyssa! 
> 
> Spoiler: I will add their paired ending in the next chapter.


	2. Alyssa and Yoko: If We're Going to Die, Then I Suggest We Make the Most of It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with the Daylight, they can escape. But two of them are not cured and have dropped their Daylight. Will they stay or will they spread the infection?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter!
> 
> POVs will be switched for Alyssa for most of the chapter and then to George.

**October 1, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

**Alyssa's POV**

All of us are now out of the university since it had been blown up by a bomb. We all each have a Daylight. 

"So...we need to escape once and for all!" I said. "And then spread the truth about what happened!"

"Yeah. I'm with her!" Yoko said. 

"Me three!" George said. 

However, the helicopter was there. It was finally over...

But suddenly, Thanatos appear and it roared at us. I accidentally dropped my Daylight in shock and he stepped on it! "Damn!" I cursed, because I forgot to cure myself and Yoko didn't either. 

"We don't have time to die! Fight him!" Mark yelled, as he started firing his weapon at the monster. 

We all fire our weapons at Thanatos for a while before.....our weapons clicked. 

"I'm out of ammo." I said.

"Now what are going to do now?! I can't die by that monster!" Jim whined. I wanted to use my taser at him, but that will be dumb.

"Wait..." Yoko said. "Maybe we can use this." She inserted her Daylight into the Amuple Shooter and fired at Thanatos. It worked, finally killing him. 

"We did it!" Cindy said. 

The helicopter lowered down and everyone got in, except me and Yoko. We were still infected so we have to stay here and die. 

"Goodbye guys! Spread the story for me!" I said, as the helicopter flies away. 

"Now what?" Yoko asked me. 

"Come with me." I said. 

We went back to the university and founded a room that wasn't destroyed. I pulled out my computer and we added the story and the pictures in one big paper. Once we were finished, I send it and I smashed the computer. 

"Attention! In one hour, the city will be destroyed by a missile! Evacuations are here around the city!" The radio said. 

"I guess...this is it." Yoko said. I can't believe what I'm going to say this to her. 

"There's no way we're going to make it out alive. The others had escaped, we're still infected and the university got destroyed. Why not die on our own terms?" I suggested. 

"Yes. I'd rather be killed with a bullet to the head than be a zombie." She said. "But one more thing before I die..." She whispered at my ear and I gasped. I have been with girls before and have sex with them...but her...I found myself willing to do this. 

"Alright. If we're going to die, then I suggest we make the most of it..." I said, as she kissed me on the lips. It was passionate too. 

Our clothes were taken off quickly, the gun was placed next to us. Yoko smiled and took my nipple in her mouth, licking and sucking at it. After a while, she pulled away and sat on a chair. She spread her legs, letting me see her pussy. I began to let my tongue explore her pussy. She moaned as my tongue played around the outer lips for some time, kissing, sucking and licking them. I dove my tongue into Yoko's pussy, it moved around, licking her inner walls. Yoko groaned loudly, and began to squirm. 

I finally began to lick her clit, making the same motion as I had did a few minutes ago. As she was close to orgasm, I took the entire head of her clit into my mouth, and sucked it.

"I'm...I'm...coming!" Yoko moaned. 

I smirked as I moved down and opened my mouth, catching as much liquid as I could in my mouth.

After a few minutes, I asked, "Well...will you return the favor?"

"Yes."

I sat on the chair and spread my legs wide. I had the perfect one; a patch of blonde hair above it, shaped like a triangle pointing down, with velvety pink outer lips. Yoko licked her lips and buried her face into my pussy. 

She used much the same technique I had for a while before she added her index finger in there, and began to thrust it in and out while she licked my clit with her tongue, soon, Yoko added a second finger, then a third, and then a fourth. With all of that, it didn't take long for me to cum. I did so with a sexy moan. She licked up all she could from her fingers before cleaning the rest of my pussy.

She let me recover for a bit before asking me a question. "One more?" She asked sweetly. 

I smiled, and nodded. "I know just how we can do it, darling." 

I climbed on top of Yoko, in such position that our pussies were facing each other. 

"Ready?" I asked. 

She nooded. 

I began to thrust our pussies together, which were so wet they made a wet slapping sound each time they ground against each other. We both moaned and groaned all through this, occasionally making out. 

Our pussies were grinding together at incredible speeds, both of the clits brushed each other. Each time our pussies parted, strands of cum could be seen hanging between our waists. Yoko began to thrust back with equal strength, thrusting her hips to meet mines. This continued on for minutes on end, before all four of their lips connected with each other a final time, and our orgasm came. My fingers closed around the handle of the gun. 

"Any last words before I do this?" I asked, pressing the gun to her head. 

"Thank you for everything. I'll see you in heaven..." Yoko said, smiling and closed her eyes. 

"You too." I said as I pulled the trigger. Her body jerked from the recoil and I could feel her warm blood splatter over my face. My eyes were closed as tears dripped down my face. I pressed the gun against my head. 

"God, please send me in heaven. I believe in you..."

Then I took a deep breath and pulled the trigger...

**George's POV**

I watched out of the helicopter as the city was destroyed. All 6 of us were in the helicopter. 

"It's finally over..." I thought. "There's one last thing I have to do..."

Before we arrived at the university, we split up to find supplies and I went to the Raccoon Mall. In there, I found a jewelry store and founded me the perfect wedding ring. I still have it in my pocket. I pulled the box out. 

"Cindy...I have something to tell you..." I said, holding her hand and put it on her hand. I opened the box. "Will you...marry me?"

"Yes! I will marry you!" She said, very happy. I put the ring into her finger and we kissed. 

The four of them watched the whole thing and clapped. 

We have survived the incident and now we're going to spread the news. But...

For now, I can rest. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end!
> 
> Sorry Alyssa and Yoko fans. It was very cruel for them to die. But I rarely play as them in the game. ^^;
> 
> I hope you enjoy this two part story!


End file.
